fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Artorias Hyren
|name = Artorias Hyren|race = Human|gender = Male|age = 42|hair = Black|eyes = Green|birthday = Unknown|blood type = A|occupation = Soldier|status = Active|magic = Requip Sword Magic|weapons = Buster Sword|height = 6' 1''|weight = 178 llbs|alias = "The Last Hero" "The 3rd Son" "The Buster Swordsman" "The Black Swordsman"|partner = Jason Zekes Xanthus Slade}} Artorias Hyren 'is one of the last S-Class wizards from the 'Futures End timeline. Considered the last hero from his era, he is one of the greatest swordsmen in the swordsman, being unmatched in skill and strength. He also mentored Jason Zekes in the way of the sword, and being able to hold his own against Xanthus. Just like his apprentice, he is also a time traveler from his doomed world, hoping to discover who or what caused the end of the world, travelling to different timelines and worlds. He is blood brothers with Xanthus Slade and Jason Zekes, as all three traveled from the future, but each following a different mission. His mission is to stop the the event that triggers Futures End without taking lives in the process. Appearance In his youth, Artorias wore a black uniform that consisted of shoulder guards, black boots, and tank top while also sporting combat gloves, He had long black hair, with a single strand falling on the right side of his face. Personality Artorias is extremely cool headed and Relationships Michael Hyren Acacia Hyren Acacia was Artorias's older brother History Equipment Terra Buster Sword Considered his most valuable possession, handed down from father to son for more than 8 generations in the Hyren family. It has been said that the wielder is capable of cutting through anything with only the sheer force backing the blade alone, the sword. He mostly uses the back side to battle enemies as a way to prevent himself from using his full power, fighting non-lethally, and not bringing any "wear and tear" to his sword. The only time he ever uses the sharp end is when he fights with the intent to kill (which rarely happens) or if he encounters an individual who's existance threatens the safety of many. This sword is considered to be the original Terra Buster Sword compared to the many imitations and copies found in Earth Land, as there have been many swordsmen and wizards seen wielding this sword. Unlike the other copies, the Terra Buster is outfitted with two Lacrima slots that allows the user to insert different Lacrimas for unique effects. Lacrimas discovering the last surviving Lacrimas in the future.]] Artorias carries with him a number of Lacrimas that he uses in conjunction with the Terra Buster in order to augment the sword new abilities as well as his own. He carries with him 7 different Lacrimas that he inserts into his sword for a number of effects and abilities. His sword is the only weapon in creation capable of handling these augmentations. Here is a list of Lacrimas he uses: Arc of Time Watch This unique form of technology was created in the future world as a way to traverse through the flow of time in order to travel to different time eras and alternate worlds. The watch is powered by extremely small Lacrimas, each incorporating a different spell such as the Arc of Time spell, Dimension Crossing Magic, and Speed magic. All of them able to open a time gate while protecting the user from being ripped to shreds when crossing the dimensional planes of time and space. Skills and Abilities Magic Transformation Stage 1: Falldown Mode When using the transformation Lacrima, the power causes his body to undergo a forced induced magic transformation Theme Music Category:Male Category:Males Category:S-Class Mage